


Just Don't Get Nothin' In My Eye

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex, because all their other friends are on a weekend school field trip, butters doesnt know how to give head but its okay, hanging out with each other, they weren't allowed on cause bad grades, theyre both 12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ Dude, you ain’t gotta. “</p>
<p>“ No, no it’s okay. I think I can.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Don't Get Nothin' In My Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [postmanbutters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmanbutters/gifts).



Horny, prepubescent, 12 year old boys should not rely on one another to have their cocks shoved into each others mouths. Especially when the topic was brought up after they talk about how they don’t mind being dressed up as a girl. Or when one of them say’s they don’t mind it because they like the compliments they get from extra touchy strangers.

Kenny grimaces when Butters says that, his face goes sour and he kicks at some brown snow. He stares at Butters for a couple seconds and Butters gives him a full smile. Kenny can see Butters push his tongue up against the back of his teeth and watches it peek through the tiny gap he’s got in the front. Kenny smiles back, tries not to show off the chip in his own. Half of his left front tooth is missing & it sort of makes him insecure. He doesn’t wear his parka anymore because a certain something happened and he find himself smiling at everyone now, if he can, as long as it ain’t open mouthed but he’ll make an acception for poor ol’ abused Butters.

“ I’m okay if you just won’t go tellin’ everyone, Ken. “

“ No, I wouldn’t. “

“ So, does that mean we’re gunna do it ? “

“ I guess , I don’t even know how we would do it . I mean I’ve seen enough porn to blow your tiny little mind Butters. “

“ Yeah I know. “

“ But that doesn’t mean I would know how to do none of it. I’ve only touched like one pair of AAA sized boobs. “

“ Triple A ? “

“ Nevermind. “

Butter’s makes a bit of a hum, pulls at his fingers and neverminds like Kenny asked. Kenny puts his head in his hands, thinks about the smallest tits ever and how he was asked if he wanted to touch them a couple months ago & he starts to think about Butters. Wonders if Butters has got enough fat on his chest for a couple of AAA tits & he probably doesn’t but Kenny is sure his thick fucking stomach could make up for it. Ken feels his dick get a little less soft & he keeps the news of his growth to himself. He stands up, waits for Butters to stand with him because he thinks it would be good to get inside somewhere, maybe inside someone. He doesn’t know yet, he’ll find out. Getting inside somewhere should work out for now though.

Butters and him talk, decide on getting over to Butters house since his mom is out shopping and his dad will be gone to work by the time they get there. And when Butters does let both of them in from the back gate. They both unjam Butters shitty sliding door that goes out to the garden and sit on the couch once they’re inside. Kenny kicks off his boots, the snow thats on them seeps into the carpet. Butter’s watches the floor get wet & he wrings at his sweater, just at the center of his chest & opens his mouth to talk but shuts it when Kenny get’s some words out first.

“ I’m gunna start jerking off okay? “

“W-wait, out here, in the living room. Aren’t ya’ supposed to do those things in the bedroom of somethin’. “

“Doesn’t really matter. “

“ Okay then. “

And Ken keeps his word, unzips his pants and pushes them halfway down his ass, then his thermals and his boxers. His dick is normal size for a 12 year old boy but he still wishes he could know if he’ll have a bigger one anytime soon. He takes off his gloves and licks his palm, grabs his dick and realises that’s not enough so he spits into it and starts to tug himself off. Butters has got his face all scrunched up like he’s trying to jot down notes in his head, file them alphabetically & be able to recite them later.

Kenny looks at Butters, feels ballsy & grabs onto Butters hand with his free one, “ Do it for me.” . Kenny takes his own hand away & puts Butters hand on his dick, wraps the boys fingers around it, most of it fits in Butters’ tiny fist, only the head popping out from the top. Kenny can hear Butters’ swallow down all his spit and phlegm or whatevers going on in there but he starts to squeeze his fingers a bit around Kenny.

“ Ken, I just, I’m gunna try to put it in my mouth like you said before. “

“Wait, you gotta be super careful though, okay? “

“Mhm, I will, promise. “

Kenny sure as hell doesn’t trust him but Butters is still staring at him, his fist around Ken’s dick & he realises Butters needs directions.

“ You should just get on the floor, on your knees y’know. “

“ M’kay, between your legs? “

“ Y-yeah. “

Butters is all-bark-no-bite at this point, starts to act confident around Kenny and he gets down on his knees for Ken right when he’s told, “ Just like, mouth at the head, and I mean if you really feel like you won’t use your teeth then you can put it in your mouth but I don’t know if you should yet. I just wanna cum, alright? “

Butters doesn’t say anything, does what he’s told & all he does is put his lips around the top of Ken’s cock. Curls his face up when he tastes it & sucks a couple times.

“ What the f-fuck. “, Kenny is practically laughing because Butters is only sucking at him dryly and it feels so good & it’s only hit him now he’s as much of a virgin that he’d never wished he was, “ Oh, jesus, Butters. “

Still, even though all he’s got in his mouth is the very top of Kenny's dick, he still manages to get some teeth in there & Ken kicks up his foot in reaction. He pushes Butters head up off of him & Butters looks shocked.

"Aw, geez I'm sorry, what'd I do Ken? I'm sorry! ", Butters sit's up, puts his hands in his lap & looks like he's about to cry.

"It's okay, just relax Butters. ", Kenny sighs, takes his dick back in his hand, " I was about to cum, just let me do it. Just-- I'm gunna do it."

Butters is mumbling now, "M'kay, sorry. "

Kenny sighs, watches Butters watch him jerk off & he wishes he could've kissed Butters a bit before any of this because now his lips are all thick from sucking him off for no less than five minutes. Butters sucks on his bottom lip once & his teeth peak out, gap and all & that's what makes Kenny cum. He shoves his eyes closed and grinds his teeth & he can hear Butters breath hitch a bit & he knows he's fucking done it. He's jizzed all over his poor friends face.

Kenny opens up his eyes, his chest wracks once when he get's a peak at Butters wiping off his face with his sleeve. Kenny's cum is on his nose & even in one of the nostrils a bit and his right under his eye.

"Aw, jesus christ, I'm so sorry Butters. I'm sorry dude. I didn't mean to- "

"Ken, stop, it's alright."

Kenny's freaking out and he pulls up his pants quickly, tugs his dirty dick away and helps Butters up. Butters just laughs and pushes Kenny away.

"Maybe we can do it better next time or somethin'. "

Kenny laughs and looks down at the carpet, where he can see the impression of Butters knees, " Yeah, alright next time I guess. "

"Yep."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so bad i couldve done better i jsut wanted to get it over with  
> writin is so painful


End file.
